kissogram
by April Twelving
Summary: kag and sesshy are a beautiful couple,but things go haywire when kagome is delivered a kissogram as she enters the world of seduction and betrayal.or the summary is backwards..ok ok language..pairing-kag*inu Sesshy*rin
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**__Sorry for not updating...Gomen ne...I seriously don't get any proper ideas for a story...but this one popped into ma head when I was FIXING ma look on ma crush...tell me if something's missing...__**IN THE MUSHY PART**__...__**giggles**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any other characters but Rumiko Takahashi-san does**_

_**Kagome's POV:**_

_"I'm gonna miss you a lot...bad boy!"_

_"Me too...Kagome"_

_"So...when do you come back...to me?"_

_"Soon enough, but don't worry I'm planning a BIG surprise for you"_

_"OK….Hug me"_

_"Hey, I was thinking that you were gonna go 'Kiss me'"_

_"OK…. Kiss me"_

_**The kiss was too intoxicating**. 'He sprays too much perfume over his bod.'_

_"Goodbye, Kagome"_

_"Bye, Sesshoumaru"_

_**End of Kagome's POV**_

_"Ding Dong"_

_"Coming..."--_

"_Who is it?"_

"_Special Delivery!"_

_**Inu Yasha's POV:**_

'_Damn it! I'll kill that filthy dog brother of mine…how dare he? Here I am, working as a delivery boy while he steals dad's stuff and makes bucks with it….all these days _

_Being okay and NOW…I've got to deliver a KISSOGRAM…? Ughh…I wonder which ugly bitch I've got to kiss…Anyways…who cares about that kiss while I get ma triple_

_salary just for delivering it._

_**End of POV**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

'"_Special Delivery...okay…I'm on holiday now! How the heck could I be getting post? Let's _

_see…I didn't give the address to anyone…anyone but Sesshoumaru…yeah…this must be from _

_him…I just hope it's not a ""Special letter"" informing me that he has eloped with some bitch_

'_cause if it is…..I'll just bite his doggy ear off….giggles_

_**End of POV**_

"_Hi…..wow…."_

_As soon as she opened the main door, she could immediately feel the delivery _

_guy's body against hers. He seemed to be pulling her into a warm hug. 'This seems to help me in THIS cold….' They broke the hug. But _

_then, to Kagome's surprise he pulled her back. This time he was in for a kiss! He passionately cupped her chin while pushing in his lip against_

_hers. She knew that she belonged to someone else, but she was much too absorbed in this guy. She had THIS feeling….she'd kissed him for the _

_first time yet had a feeling of kissing him a lot of times before. 'Apple flavor' she thought. She could taste his sour tongue. They had this_

_tongue battle which lasted for a couple of minutes. They needed air. So they broke apart. _

"_Gomen ne, Higurashi-san !"_

" _Save it.Who the hell are your mister? And what on earth were you doing right now? Do you even have the slightest clue of who I am? You son of a bitch" 'But then….I also enjoyed your kiss bleachy…lol' _

" _Erm….not the slightest maam but the whole of you…._

_Name: Kagome Higurashi_

_Age: 20_

_Status: Living with boyfriend Sesshoumaru…who is also a slut of ma brother" he practically spit on her._

"_Sorry InuYasha, I didn't know you were Sesshoumaru's bro…but then it wasn't fair of YOU butting in THAT way…groping your _

_brother's girlfriend….baka!"_

" _I wonder how that idiot's living with YOU. You're more like ma mom"_

"_Shut it. Here then, our seal and off you go….and I don't wanna see your face ever again…"_

_She told it with such sincerity that InuYasha couldn't look her in the face for one bit_

_**Kagome's POV:**_

'_Okay…backup…that guy was Sesshoumaru's brother!! Mmm…HE definitely is more hot,strong and kinder than his brother.I wonder why Sesshoumaru never_

_told me that he had a brother…he is a very good kisser,Sesshoumaru's tastes more like eels but Inuyasha's….giggles more like….i don't know what to say…he tasted_

_so good…._

_**End of POV**_

"_Ouch!!"_

_All that thinking about Inu Yasha made her go crazy.Probably, she was tooooo absorbed in HIM…she hurried around her tiny apartment _

_trying to find something to wrap around her bleeding knife._

"_Ummm….I think a little shopping spree would do me good…"_

_She took her keys and flung her coat over her slender figure.Sitting in the car she was admiring the complete white interior of her car.It_

_reminded her of Inu Yasha. His looks. His kiss .Him…_

"_Pepe Jeans….discount…Forum….budget week…which brand to choose…umm…let me try the Coutons…maybe I'd buy for Sesshy…"_

_At Coutons:_

"_Good day,madam.Would you like some assistance?"_

"_Yeah,thanks, I could use some help…I want you to show me some neckties"_

"_Do you have any price preferences,madam?"_

"_Nothing…its OK if they are expensive…"_

" _Mr.Taishou will show you around,madam.If you please…"_

_She spun around,only to be facing…. "Inu Yasha?!"_

"_Yo…MADAM"_

"_Don't scoff.You might get sacked if I tip off your boss,RIGHT NOW!!"_

"_Try it, anyway back to business"_

" _Right,could you show me some neckties,Mr.Taishou?"_

"_Drop it,Kagome! You well know we're 'gonna be inlaws' soon. Call me by ma name!" With that he smiled a rare smile which even _

_his mother had also not yet seen.It was not an 'inlaws' smile.A flirty one…_

"_Those on the second rack please,Inuyasha"_

" _Thanks,drop by at my place once more,won't you? Apple flavor really suites you,you know…"_

" _If YOU insist babe…"_

"_Bye for now,dogboy"_

" _That costs you 10,000 yen,madam."_

"_Here you go…could I have that wrapped please"_

"_Thanks"_

_She drove home,thinking of Inuyasha, his smile…._

_Author's note: I don't think Sesshy is a good name for Sesshoumaru.And both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have their hair color as it is in the_

_series. I think I'll drive Kags crazy. Give me some ideas,guys….i'm runnin out of them…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any other characters but Rumiko Takahashi-san does.**

'Bip bip bip '

"Alright….I'm up….well, time to hand off Sesshy's gift for him…"

After fixing herself a decent breakfast, she dressed. Today, she was dressed in a long beige top which looked more like a gown which was accessorized just

with a large black belt. She just let her raven hair fly around.

"**Hi!"**

"Hello, maam, what could I do for you?"

"**I'd like to send a special delivery, please.It is a bit urgent."**

"Air mail or Sea mail, maam?"

"**I prefer Sea mail"**

"Very well, I'll send over our best delivery boy, so that we'll be able to collect it safely…your address, maam? and your name?"

"**Kagome Higurashi.I think you'll have my address in your records…I send stuff often…"**

"Yes, we do….we'll dispatch someone soon, maam, Thank you and have a good day"

"**Yeah, thanks"**

"Ding dong"

"**Coming…Inu Yasha? Again…you're their best guy?"**

"**Look babe…I wanna say something to you" **For a moment, the gold eyes captured her own black ones and she

was being pulled by her waist**. "Inu Yasha" **

"**Shhh….look I love you, Kagome…you don't know what Sesshoumaru did to you….I'm better than him…"**

She was flushed.** "Look dogboy, I don't even know you properly and how dare you grope your brother's girlfriend. You heart stealing vampire…."**

"**Please, Kagome, listen to me for once…."**

"**Its Higurashi for you, buster"**

"**Alright Higurashi, but don't tell me that I didn't warn you…now what did you wanna send?"**

"**This…is for your Sesshy.I hope you know his address…"**

"**That'll cost you 5,000 yen, Higurashi-san"**

"**Thanks…look about your love…let's be friends okay…"**

"**OK…I feel a bit light-hearted"**

"**Bye…."**

_**Kagome's POV:**_

'_He loves me? He IS good.But I've got Sesshy and I love him and ALSO Inu Yasha…what did he mean by "you don't know what he did to you"…?_

_Let me just see whether Inu Yasha's saying the truth…'_

_**End of Kagome's POV**_

_Kagome logs onto Sesshoumaru's msn account. She knew Sesshoumaru's password! She had stolen it from his personal diary once when they had _

_fought…_

"_**Contacts online…Rin! Why THAT is a name of a GIRL! Let me strike a conversation…"**_

_**Fledged Demon says:**_

' _Hi…'_

_**Fluffy Bunnies says:**_

' _Hi,sweetheart…you know, I had a wonderful time yesterday night…think you can make it again?'_

_**Fledged Demon says:**_

' _Why don't you recap ma memory,honey…'_

_**Fluffy Bunnies says:**_

'_You naughty fer! You know we fed! I love your ass!!'_

_**Fledged Demon says:**_

' _Ok…what if I tell you I'm seeing someone else…'_

_**Fluffy Bunnies says:**_

'_Well…I'll just say bye and move over to some other fing guy then!!'_

_**Fledged Demon says:**_

'_Justkidding…lol..i'll just come over to your place,then…'_

_**Fluffy Bunnies says:**_

'_Now you're talking…boy am I sure we'll have a blast…'_

" _**So Inuyasha WAS right! I shouldn't've abused him like that…I loved him too…but before telling him…I think I should clear some businesses of **_

_**my own…"**_

'_Ring ring…'_

"_**Hiya…Kagome…"**_

" _**Sesshy…I missed you…"**_

" _**What do you mean? I thought you would go 'I'm missing you'"**_

"_**I'll explain…could I come over to Hong Kong?I wanna make sure there are no bitches around and over you!By the way,you didn't tell me**_

_**you had a brother!"**_

"_**Oh…you found out…did you get ma kissogram?"**_

"_**Aha,it was delivered by your brother!HE sure had sweeter lips…" **__She thought there'd be some change in his tone but he was casual as ever!_

"_**And the message…?"**_

"_**Message?"**_

"_**Yes…look,I'm seeing someone else and I think she's ma soul!"**_

"_**Rin?"**_

"_**Yeah"**_

"_**No problem,Taishou-san" **__she hung up the phone_

_At the café:_

"_**An expresso,please"**_

"_Sure!maam. you waiting for someone?"_

"_**There's no one in ma life…no"**_

"_**So you walked out of ma brother's life huh?"**_

"_**Inuyasha!"**_

"_**Yeah…was just thinking about you and I heard your berry voice from the next table…so…"**_

"_Maam?"_

"_**Oh! Sorry!two mochas please…"**_

"_You found a person then,maam,good pair, you both make"_

"_**Thanks" she was blushing hot.So was Inu Yasha!**_

"_**Look…Inuyasha…I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier!"**_

"_**Its okay,Higurashi!"**_

"_**Drop it!"**_

"_**Well then,Kagome…do you realize ma love for you"**_

"_**Hai! I loved you by then too!But I couldn't tell you…but I Love You,Inuyasha, with all my heart!"**_

"_**That's my bitch-girl"**_

_**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**_

_And the couple kiss over their mochas.HOT MOCHAS…_

_**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**_

_**Do you think the story is over?Well its not!**_

_**Do you offer good crush advices? If yes,contact me! I have some problems…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't won Inuyasha or any other characters but Rumiko Takahashi-san does

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any other characters but Rumiko Takahashi-san does.**

Current position: It's been almost over a year since Kaggy and dog boy became lovers.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"**So...you free tomorrow?"**

"**Nope…Hojo's asked me on a date…"**

"**Alright Kagome, stop bluffing!"**

"**OK, how'd you know it?"**

"**Dunno.I think ma DOGGY instinct told me" chuckles**

"**Yeah, I kinda AM free…wanna hit the mall?"**

"**And a movie?"**

"**OK with me…four pm sharp"**

"**I'll catch you at your place"**

"**Deal!"**

"**Bye then…"**

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"**Hiya! Kaggie!"**

"**Hey..." **She casually leaned in for a quick kiss. _'Apple again'_

"**You never seem to change your flavor!"**

"**hehe…shall we be off?"** Inu Yasha then, carried her, bridalstyle, to the car and carefully dropped her in the back seat.

At the mall:

"**So where do you wanna go, Kagome?"**

"**Well….why not hit the Pepe sale?"**

"**Sounds good! OK"**

"**Hey chick! Just look here babe, I guess THIS would look GREAT on YOU!" he mused over a lingerie set!**

"**Good one Inu Yasha! There's a biscuit! Heel boy!" **she said while throwing him a cookie **"I guess I should go with YOU when I shop for lingerie **

**but now's not the time!"**

Later at the Café:

Inu Yasha went to the café first, waiting for Kagome, allowing her to fight with other gals for the clothes.

"Hullo sir, what would you like?"

Inu looked up at the waitress. She was a doll, this one. She was exquisite! With her wheat complexion and those long black tresses…WOW!

She definitely was a HOT CUSTOMER!

"**Errr….anything's special?"**

"**Yessir! If you have a girlfriend! We have a flat 50 discount on our love soufflés for couples!"**

"**Yeah…I think I'll have that! My girlfriend's at Pepe's sale…she'll be back anytime…"**

"**Your order….in 10 minutes!"**

"**Yokatta!"**

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"**Sorry…heavy rush!"**

"**Inu Yasha…? what the…."**

_**Inuyasha's POV:**_

'_Shucks! Kagsie is tooo late…why do I act strange in front of that waitress chick? Nay! She's just a little b453h! Kagome is the only pure breed_

_around…but the chick? Mmm…maybe I'll drop Kagome…after all; she was ma s45082g brother's b564h in the first place!_

_Well…it's settled then! Little chick is all mine!'_

"_Hey gallie...name's inuyasha…look I think you're hot…care to be ma gf?"_

" _Well…you're a kind guy and …yes I'd luv to be yours and mine's Kikyo!!"_

"_Well then,whatchu waitin for? Bring the sipping soufflé over and let's do the mambo!"_

_Kikyo-blush_

_**End of POV**_

"**Kagome?!" **he called her only after assuring himself Kikyo was out of sight .

" **Hey filthy mutt!! I see you picked up a new bitch! Where did you pick HER from? The alleys?"**

"**Look…you were ma bro's first and you're just SECONDHAND!! So I handpicked her.."**

"**Handpicked? So she's just your new hankie,huh?"**

" **Shut your a89 Higurashi! How dare you? Have you forgotten ma love for you?"**

" **Buster! The world can't STAND you speaking about love!! Did you ever have any idea of how much I loved you?"**

"**I…"**

"**Save it…just escape before the dog catcher arrives"**

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**ak(animelikr): how cud u do it, Inu-kun?**

**Inu: none of ur business ak…**

**Kag: that's ok ak…I'am alright!**

**Ak: I'm gonna make you pay for this mutt!**

**Inu: yeah…whatever…**

**Kag: well then guys…just remember**

**Ak: R&R!!**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**a lot of thanks to those who reviewed!**

**I don't remember who it was….someone who asked to throw a baby in the middle…yeah,AngelFire85…thnx a lot! I followed ur advice!**

**And thanks to gravexsesskag and also to MidnightBlueJD**

**Thanks guys…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters but Rumiko Takahashi-san does.**

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_**Last chapter:**_

'_Shut your a89 Higurashi! How dare you? Have you forgotten ma love for you?'_

'_Buster! The world can't STAND you speaking about love!! Did you ever have any idea of how I loved you?'_

'_I….'_

'_Save it…just escape before the dog catcher arrives_

11111111111111111111111111111111111111222222222222222222222222222111111111111111111111111111111111222222222222222222222222

"**Hey, Kagome?"**

Kagome turned around only to see a familiar face. **"Sango?"**

"**Wow…atleast you remember my name! What's wrong with my girlfriend, huh? I never saw THAT face plastered on your face before!"**

"**Oh, Sango…how could I tell you…I love him so much and he just ditches me in a flash before joining hands with some other b786h? He's so horrible. I wonder whether he's human or not! And all this because he confessed to me in the first place? Boys are never to be trusted you know. I guess I could write a volume on that….but then….I still love him." **

There was a choke in Kagome's throat when she said those last four words, before passing off right into her friend's arms. Sango Taijiya was her best gal during high school and University. The _GAL PALZ_ were the crudest tomboys in the whole of their place. But then, as time passed, as they got acquainted to love, Kagome and Sango became softer trying to hide away their boyish stuff in place of their real girl hearts. And had to split in different ways once they passed the University exams.

_**Sango's POV:**_

'_Mmmmm…I've never seen Kagome cry before.So, this is also the game of love, eh?I wonder who that guy is? A gal like Kagome would never select a cheap_

_offhand guy! I guess I'll take care of that asshole that brought Kagome in this state. And where the hell is that doc gone? Ah,there he is!'_

_**End of POV**_

"**So doc,what's wrong with my gal? Is she OK?Does she need rest?Is she stable? Is there anything wrong with her? Could I have some water please?"**, all that fast talking made Sango a bit thirsty.

"**Christ! I've never seen a person who's caring about another as much as you, Miss-"**

"**Taijiya"**

"**Yes, and yes, Miss- what's her name?"**

"**Higurashi!"**

"**Yes, and yes, Miss Higurashi will be allright,if she has 2 days of rest and **

**yes, she is stable and**

**no, there's not a thing wrong with her ;except tension and stress…My guess is that for a girl of her age it is possible only because of a break-up and are you sure you'll need just plain water, Miss Taijiya?You could use an espresso, you know! Daijoubu ka?"**

"**Thanks a lot,Doc and yeah,I think I'll check with coffee machine! Owe you"**

"**No problem, Miss-"**

"**Taijiya!How long should I help you with the last names,old man?"**

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"**Uh,Inuyasha?..."**

"**So the asshole's called inuyasha,eh? Thanks gal!And don't talk just listen me over-"**

Kagome cut her- **"Sango,how long have I been here?"**

"**About a week gal! We'll have to move now,come on, lemme take you over to my place. I'm sure you'll be 'reached home' there"**

"**Hai, Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasu, Sango-Chan!"**

Sango drove her BMw up to the front of the hospital, helped Kagome on and was at her garage in just a few seconds.

"**Look, I don't want you to open your lids until tomorrow,OK? Come now, this is your home and fell free gal, there's my room. You could use it for a while. The doctor said you needed some serious rest."**

"**Sango-Chan!"**

"**Hai?"**

Sango felt something on her arms and realized it was Kagome hugging her and squeezed her back.

" **No worries,Kagome,you are like my sister and we both have been the same since childhood! It's like you're a part of me!"**

"**Oh,Sango!" **and she passed off again.

_3 hours later:_

"**Kagome?You should be in bed! Not in the kitchen!"**

" **Yokatta,I'm alright.Being in bed only makes me think more about him. I think I'll divert my mind doing this and I could also repay you a **

**bit you know!"**

"**Do as you wish, by the way, this is Miroku Houshi-sama,my boyfriend. We met after I graduated. He has helped me out of a few sticky spots**

**\**

**Miroku-sama, this is Kagome Higurashi,my best gal since childhood and she is an angel"**

**  
" Konnichiha,Miroku-san! Pleasure to meet you! And you can call me by my first name"**

"**The same here, Kagome. I guess you are kinder than your friend" and in a flash his hand**_** was moving to his custom spot. "PERVERT! ATLEAST SPARE KAGOME, WOULD YOU?"**_

"**Gomen-ne…I never get enough of it"**

"**Well then**"_ Sango was clenching her fist towards him pointing a rude sign, _**"let's celebrate this meeting with a toast shall we**?"_ and uncorked a bottle of sake _

"**To our friendship!"**___the three youngsters' voices rang through the room_

_An hour later:_

"**Boy, am I soooo full…well catch you ladies later, then; gotta be off….my pals waiting out for me"**

"**K,bye Miroku-sama and Kagome,could you lend a hand to him please? He looks like he's gonna crash any sec!"**

"**Hai"**

"**Yo, Miroku-monk…I've got news, I got a new gf! Ditched ma brother's ! And who's the lady with you?"**

" **Gr8 dawg..cudya lifme uppa? An' yeah…thissis Kaggy"**

"**Kagome?" "Yeah,man! She says some sucker ditched her off fer somother b786hy gally.She is kind u know…"**

"**shut up, monk! Now move it"**

"**No prob dude…..Bye Kagsie and by the way your butt was softer than Sango's….no 'ffense!"**

_Kagome smiled. She obviously didn't notice Inu Yasha in the driver's place. Meanwhile InuYasha warned his pal _**"Listen,pay attention,monk!i'm only gonna say this once.Stop butting in with her! She's none of your business.Why don't you shut every part of you before her while you've got a girlfriend already…"**

"**Hey,whaz yor prob,ah? You ditched HER and you're still jealous?"**

"**how do you know it was her?"**

"**Well,to tell the truth, Inu-kins I guessed and you gave me the truth! Shame on you Taishou!"\**

"**Whatever,get off me now,your place is here…."**

"**k,bye!"**

_Back in the car…____**"Do I still love her?"**_

_**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**_

_**I think I can update once every week guys! Gomen ne!**_

_**Don't forget r&R**_


	5. A VERT IMPORTANT NOTICE :

_**PLEASE NOTE:**_

_**As I'm entering the most important year of my school life, I have scrapped almost many of my internet accounts and services. Owing to the board examinations I'm going to face at the end of the year, I will have to remain offline for a complete year.**_

**_Therefore, my fanfiction account and my stories (both which are published and unpublishe) will have to remain just as they are right now. I really hate to do all this, but then again, what's done must definitely be done right?? :"(  
_**

_**I will come back after an year. And I hope you'll still remember me and support me :)**_

_**Thanks for all your support.**_

_**Just remember me, okay? Goodbye :((**_

_**Wish me luck, minna!!**_


End file.
